Fiction Warriors - Book 1: Melissa White & the 13 Dwarves
by Smigle Loco
Summary: Melissa is the the stereotypical teenage girl, and she likes it that way. That is until her geek brother decides to bring 13 characters from his "nerd bible" into the real world and dump them on Melissa's driveway. With her parent's on a month-long business trip to Australia Melissa doesn't just have to deal with her annoying brothers but 13 dwarves from another dimension.


**_A/N_**** So I got this idea from a plot bunny I've had for about 2 weeks now. I won't spoil it but it's along the lines of characters getting thrown into different fictional books/t.v. shows/comics and their adventures. This first one is slightly different (you'll see why) but is the first installment. Now this one is based around the hobbit and my resources are the two movies and some stuff I googled so if I get something wrong PLEASE be vocal, I love to here tips for improvement, it makes me feel like I'm learning. Now enough babbling, lets get to the story!**

* * *

Melissa loved her brothers but sometimes she just wanted to strangle them.

"_TYLER_!" she screamed as she chased her younger brother from her bedroom,"Get you _nerd crap _out of my room... NOW!" She then stormed back into her bedroom, collected her younger sibling's books, comics and DVDs and marched to Tyler's room. She saw him sitting on his bed, a scared yet cheeky look on his face. He threw the pile of 'nerdy' item at her little brother and turned to stomp down the stairs, smirking when she heard and satisfying 'ow' come from Tyler's room. When she got downstairs she found Jake, her older and just as annoying brother, watching hockey.

"Jake," Melissa fumed, "Can you _please_ tell Tyler to keep his _junk_ in _his_ room!" Jake looked over, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Calm down Mel,"He scoffed, "He probably didn't mean anything..." Melissa could feel her blood boiling, her brothers were so annoying!

"I don't care!" She muttered, "He was in my room!" Jake completely ignored his younger sister as his team scored. He jumped off the couch, spilling some of his beer onto the carpet. Melissa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'Imbeciles...' she thought.

Suddenly a flash of light filled the room.

It came in through the window and was so bright that Melissa had to close her eyes. When she opened them again the light was gone and Jake was sitting on the floor, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What the f-" Jake yelled before Tyler came running down stairs.

"Mel!" he whimpered, "What's going on?" Melissa walked over to the window, expecting to see the wake of a bomb but found there was only a large brown pile laying on her driveway. She turned back to see Jake giving her a funny look.

"You aren't seriously going out there..." he said, his eyes wide.

"There's something on our driveway, and it doesn't look like your are going to check it out." Melissa stated plainly, grabbing her jacket. She stepped out onto her porch, looking at the the large pile, it was still there. She walked over and widened her eyes when she realized that it was men! The pile up consisted of several _men_, unconscious she guessed. She crouched down by the head of one. His head was bald and covered with tattoos and he had a large burly beard. He looked like a scary Santa.

"Um..." Melissa mumbled," 'scuse me?" She poked the man's forehead, causing his to snap his eyes open. He looked around wildly.

"Aye lass!" he howled,"What did ya do with me! Where am I? Oh when I get my hands on you..." Melissa fell back, landing on her elbows. The group, now fully awake, stood up/ detangled themselves from one another. Scary Santa made a beeline for Melissa but was stopped by a red-haired man.

"Dwalin," he said calmly," I highly doubt this young ladodos responsible for our current situation."

"Then where in Durin's beard are we?" Ask a blonde one. Melissa noticed, now as they stood up, that they were all quite short and stocky for normal people.

"Um," she mumble, slowly standing up," 'Scuse me but... who are you?" The group turned towards her and Scary Santa, Dwalin, growled.

"What's it matter to you?" He snarled, baring his teeth like a dog. Melissa swallowed and continued.

"Well I'm just wondering why a bunch of strange men juse appeared on my driveway!" She snapped back.

"My name is Thorin Oakenshield," said a dark haired man, stepping in front of the group," we are on our to reclaim Erebor." Melissa nodded as he spoke.

"That's great," she said sarcastically," but it still doesn't explain why you're in my driveway!"

"Your guess is as good as mine lass." said an older looking one with a large grey beard.

"MEL!" Came a yell from the door. Melissa turned to see Tyler and Jake standing on the porch. she turned back to the strange group, sighing.

'I hope I don't regret this.' she though, "Maybe we should go inside, it is kinda chilly today." The group nodded and marched single file up to the house, past a very confused looking Jake and Tyler. When Melissa followed Jake pulled her into the kitchen.

"You let them INSIDE!" He raised his voice. Melissa rolled her eyes..

"Clam down Jake," She sighed," What was I supposed to do, leave them outside?"

"Better there then in here!"

"Guys?" Tyler murmured from next to them.

"They are obviously mentally ill or something, I can't just leave them outside to wander around town!"

"Guys listen!"

"They could be dangerous, one guy had like 2 swords and 7 knives on him, did you not think of that?"

"You guys aren't listening to me."

"I don't know, no I didn't! I acted on instinct!"

"Your stupid instinct is gonna get us all in trouble. Ig mom finds out you let 13 strangers in our house she'll have our butts!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Tyler yelled, startling his older siblings into silence," I think I know who they are!"

"Okay spill." Said Melissa.

"I think those guys are dwarves from my book!" He yelped in excitement to get his words out. Melissa couldn't help it, she laugh.

"That's cute Tyler but I'm being serious right now." She looked back to Jake. "Maybe we should call the police?" Tyler frowned.

"You guys never listen." Muttered before dashing into the living room. "I'll show you!" Melissa followed her brother only to run when she heard a crash. The group of 'dwarves' had broken a flowerpot, dirt and broken pottery in a pile on the floor.

"I'm so sorry miss," said a dwarf with a strange hat that stuck up at the ends, "I'll fix it, I promise!" Melissa just sighed, this was getting ridiculous.

"Mel watch this!" Tyler said, sticking his chest out. He held a book in his hands, opened and flipped to the back. He marched up to a dwarf with a bowl haircut.

"Is your name Ori?" He asked. The dwarf nodded, Tyler continued, "Then you must be Dori and Nori! Your name is Oin, that's your brother Gloin. Bifur, Bofur Bomber, Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili." He paused as he came to Thorin. "And you're Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, last King Under the Mountain!" He closed his book with a snap and turned back to Melissa with a smug look on his face. Melissa openherald closed her mouth a few times like a fish before Thorin spoke up.

"How does this child know this?" He demanded, "You claimed to not know us."

"I seriously don't dude," Melissa said," I don't know how Tyler knows you... Tyler?" The 9-year-old smirked.

"You're in my book!" He smiled proudly," It's about your quest to reclaim Erebor!"

"That's strange," said Bofur, "Normally they write the stories after the quest..."

"Tyler..." Melissa said urgently, "May I talk to you in the the kitchen, please." Tyler shrugged and followed Melissa back into the kitchen where Jake sat at the table.

"Did you figure out who they are?" He asked.

"Dwarves..." Melissa sighed before turning on Tyler, "So what did you say about fiction characters?" Tyler smirked and crossed his arms.

"And then they come crawling back." he sneered while shaking his head.

"Tyler, I'm no kidding!" Melissa whined, "You might be the only one who knows what the heck is going on!"

"So we are believing the magical dwarf story now?" Jake asked sarcastically. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"They aren't 'magical' dwarves, they're characters from my book, 'The Hobbit'," He said, placing his book on the table, "I don't know how they got here but I'm pretty sure they are the real thing."

"And lets say we were to believe these dwarves are real," Melissa said slowly, "then what?" Tyler shrugged.

"I said I knew who they were, I've done my share!"

"Are they dangerous?' Jake asked, a worried look on his face.

"How am I supposed to know, I've never actually met them before!" Tyler burst out suddenly. The group sat in silence then realized something, the noise that had been coming from the living room had stopped. The house was silent. The group walked back into the living room to see the dwarves were all sitting in silence waiting for us to return.

"Have you discussed enough yet?' asked Thorin.

"Heh heh." laughed Melissa, a strange, forced noise coming from her throat.

"You alright lass?" asked Balin, concern in his dark eyes.

"She's fine," Said Tyler, "She just does this when she goes into shock."

"Very well," said Thorin, "So you said we are characters from a story? may we see this story?" Suddenly the colour drained from Tyler's face.

"Um... I don't think that is such a good idea!" he babbled, blocking Thorin's exit from the room.

"What's the matter Tyler?" asked Melissa, still slightly giddy, "Let them see it, maybe we can figure this out."

"I _said_ that's not a good idea!" he whispered as he pulled Melissa closer, "The ending isn't the happiest, for some..." Melissa eyes widened.

"Oh!" She whispered back before standing up straight, "Mr. Thorin, I don't think that would be the best idea!" Thorin turned to her, a sullen look on his face.

"Why?" he almost barked. Melissa's eyes narrowed as she clenched her jaw. One thing Melissa hated was being bossed around.

"Someone's gonna get it!" Tyler mumbled.

"Because I said so!" She growled. Thorin just raised an eyebrow.

"So what do you expect we do Miss..."

"Melissa, Melissa White."

* * *

Melissa stood in the hallway as the dwarvesatay around her living room. Looking for comfortable places to sleep.

"I can't understand why I let Tyler talk me into this." She muttered to herself.

"Who're you talking to?" Came Jake's voice from behind her.

"No one in particular..." She murmered," Hopefully we can getthese dwarves home before mum and dad get home..."

"I don't know," Jake chuckled," Maybe mum will take a liking to them?" Melissa shoved him, smirking.

"Shut up," she said," You know wage would lose her mind if she found out, which reminds me, don't tell mom!" Jake just chuckled. Melissa looked up at him.

"What's so funny Stupid? she asked, getting fed up with her family.

"I just realized something," Jake smiled, "We have to fed them..."


End file.
